Amor de miko
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: ¿Qué significa Kagome para Inuyasha? ¿Y él para ella?


AMOR DE MIKO  
Por Sumire-chan

Nota: ¡¡¡Yupi!!! Al fin he tenido la suficiente inspiración para escribir nuevamente sobre Inuyasha y Kagome, espero que les guste, y ya saben que no es mío sino de Rumiko Takahashi. 

Kagome se movió entre las sábanas, soñaba, una horrible pesadilla que atormentaba su ser, el mismo recuerdo... ese beso. De sus labios se escapó un grito ahogado que retumbó en toda la habitación, estaba en su época, pues había escapado de Inuyasha, con la excusa de siempre... visitar a su familia y buscar provisiones. Claro que quería hacerlo, pero también influía mucho el hecho de que esos ojos la miraran así... estaban mezclados con lástima, vergüenza y un amor profundo hacia Kikyo. Sollozó amargamente y despertó. 

Estoy aquí... - susurró.

Asustada... se sentía como una niña que repetía un sueño una y otra vez para su propio sufrimiento. Salió afuera tambaleante, descalza, con el viento acariciando sus cabellos, solamente iba vestida con un camisón de seda semi transparente, de color blanco y flores de cerezo bordadas.

Con su palma derecha acarició el árbol sagrado del templo, sintiendo un aroma familiar, deseado... No se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás suyo, no pudo siquiera atinar a moverse, hasta que...

¿vas a volver? - le pregunto el hanyou.

...

Parpadeó varias veces, algo asustada, débil. Cayó de rodillas frente al árbol, temblando de frío y miedo, por hablar, y las lágrimas escaparon de su cruel prisión, haciendo ecos sordos en el suelo, dejando surcos cristalinos en las mejillas de Kagome.

La calidez era total, y los corazones latían en un compás mágico y especial, sus cuerpos se mantenían juntos, unidos por un abrazo que el demonio perro había buscado; sólo para calmar sus propios sentimientos. Kagome lanzó un suspiro y sintió como su respiración se cortaba, sin aliento, siendo robado el último por los suaves labios de Inuyasha, y la acercó aún más hacia él. Deseando sentir más, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó adentro, precisamente a la habitación. En el camino, se separaron para tomar aire pero la tentación a estar juntos era demasiado grande y no podían evitar querer estar cerca.

Unido a ella por un beso delicado y hermoso, la recostó sobre la cama, acariciando sus cabellos, enlazando sus manos en ellos, y recargándose un poco en su amada. Inuyasha se separó temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar, pero Kagome no dudó en disipar todos sus temores, tomando su manos cálidamente lo acercó hacia la cama y se acostaron juntos.

¡Qué hermoso se sentía! Eso pensaban ambos. Juntos era todo distinto, y no evitaron la tan perfecta acción de seguir besándose, con más delirio, más pasión, que se enlazaba con lo pequeños temores que la miko pudiera tener, que aún no se borraban. Inuyasha lo sabía, por eso estaba ahí.

Kagome... - susurró cortando el beso.

¿uh?

Te amo. 

Ella sonrió con dulzura, y una sensación de alivio la invadió. Era ella y no Kikyo, la quería, la amaba... Las palabras salían llevadas por la corriente de un amor intenso, y Kagome podía articularlas... tantas veces deseada esa acción. Le susurró en sus orejitas para que las sintiera con atención y se dedicó a explorar su rostro, con delicados besos, suaves y precisos, haciendo que el gimiera con levedad. 

Kagome se separó y lo miró largamente, mientras se le colocaba encima por un costado, dejando caer unas cuantos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro.

Kagome... 

¿si? - lo besó con dulzura.

Tu aroma me gusta mucho.

Ella se sonrojó y continuó con su tarea. Inuyasha se sentía muy bien, por fin entender el destino que su corazón había elegido, el de seguirla paso a paso en su vida, unidos por esos sentimientos. Estaba enamorado de ella y eso lo llevaría hasta donde fuera.

El sol brillaba sobre la alcoba de la joven miko de 15 años, esta estaba recostada sobre el pecho de un hanyou, su amado, que la mantenía firmemente junto a él. La luz cegó los aún cerrados de la joven que despertó en el acto, se encontraba simplemente con su piyama. Inuyasha había sido tan paciente en esa relación que comenzaba, por primera vez lo era, y deseaba que ella estuviera segura antes de hacer algo realmente serio.

Juntos, habían dormido abrazados. Kagome se encontraba sentada en su cama, ya se había cambiado, y llevaba puesto un jardinero azulado. Había aprendido que con el tiempo, viajar de lugar en lugar podía estropear su uniforme, especialmente cuando Miroku estaba cerca esa faldita que llevaba no le daba mucho beneficio. 

Se sentó a reflexionar, conociendo a su amado como lo conocía seguramente no querría contarles nada a los demás. Pero estaban todos y tarde o temprano se darían cuenta. ¿Cómo actuaría Inuyasha frente a Kouga? El lobo youkai estaba enamorado de ella, eso tendría que cambiar. 

Sintió una mano rozando la suya y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos dorados, ahora tan comprensivos y cálidos.

¿Cómo has amanecido? - le susurró el con suavidad.

Estoy bien... 

La acercó hacia él, robándole un dulce beso en los labios, tan preciadas eran esas muestras de afecto, un amor profundo y preciado. La miko enamoró al hanyou. 

FIN

NOTA: ¿Será así o al revés? No lo sé, por las dudas dejen review. Y me dicen que tal, ja. Lo que se hace por un review. ¡¡Nos vemos!!! 


End file.
